


Perché avevamo un sogno... ma adesso ci siamo dentro!

by Fedies



Series: (Fede)x2 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Azzurrini, Europei U21 2017, Italia U21, Italy nt, M/M, Multipairing, multicouples
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Multicouples sulla Nazionale Italiana Under 21 ambientata durante gli Europei di categoria in Polonia.Gli Azzurrini sono finalmente giunti in Polonia per provare a conquistare il titolo europeo.Vediamo come la cavano i gioielli della nostra Serie A tra partite, voci di mercato dalla patria e sentimenti difficili da gestire!"Qui si lotta fino all' ultimo, si vince e si perde.Non si molla neanche un attimo, si vince e si perde.Non c'è storia, qui si fa la storia.In questa notte da fenomeni, si vince e si perde in undici."





	1. Capitolo I

La prima partita per gli Azzurrini in quegli Europei Under 21 era stata difficile ma si era conclusa nel migliore dei modi.

Fede è al settimo cielo, è entrato in campo e in pochi minuti ha dato un'altra faccia alla partita.

Danilo l'ha guardato con tanta invidia dalla panchina.

Lo ha scrutato quando era tra le riserve anche lui, e fissava Berna muoversi agile in mezzo al campo con gli occhi che brillavano, e quando è subentrato a Mimmo.

In mezzo a campo i due Federico si trovavano senza neanche bisogno di guardarsi.

Sì, Danilo era decisamente invidioso.

Quando l'arbitro fischia la fine Berna si lascia finalmente andare ad un luminoso sorriso e il primo sguardo che cerca è quello del suo Fede.

Quello se ne sta qualche metro più in là, col fiato corto per quanto ha corso ma anche lui con un sorriso felicissimo.

Federico gli va incontro e con uno slancio gioioso lo stringe a sé.

Le gambe del più piccolo, dopo venti minuti in cui però ha dato l'anima, non reggono più e tutti e due cadono abbracciati sull'erba umida di Cracovia.

Il Berna sente la risata del fidanzato esplodergli nelle orecchie.

"Sono fiero di te, bimbo"

Gli sussurra Federico, il viso a pochi millimetri di distanza da quello del più piccolo che gli è sotto.

"Anche tu sei stato fantastico. Ti..-"

"Per l'amor di Dio ragazzi prendetevi una stanza!" urla istericamente Andrea Petagna, interrompendo Chiesa.

I due toscani sono costretti ad alzarsi col viso in fiamme.

"Ti giri di là e Mattia ed Andrea amoreggiano, ti giri da un'altra parte e ti ritrovi Manuel e Davide come una cozza col suo scoglio, poi di qua ci siete voi che procreate in campo. VI PREGO"

Mimmo lo prende per un braccio, tenendolo buono.

"Ti giuro che ti ci abituerai Andre, dai tempo al tempo" gli diceva, pur risultando poco convincente.

A quel punto Danilo si fa avanti timidamente, porgendo la mano al Federico più piccolo.

Berna s'irrigidisce appena mentre Chiesa lo guarda incuriosito.

"Complimenti, sei stato bravo stasera"

Federico ricambia la stretta, con un accenno di sorriso.

"Grazie, magari la prossima volta ci capita di giocare insieme"

Fede sembra avere una parola dolce e gentile per tutti, ma Danilo si limita ad un cenno del capo per poi dirigersi dagli altri compagni.

Baby Chiesa lo guarda un po' deluso mentre si allontana.

"Non capisco perché ti ostini ad essere gentile con lui dopo il trattamento che ti ha riservato"

Gli dice Federico, scuotendo la testa.

"Mi dispiace che mi odi..."

"Lascialo perdere Fede... comunque, che mi stavi per dire prima?" gli chiede il più grande con un sorriso furbetto.

"Te lo dico in albergo" gli sussurra all'orecchio l'altro, con un tono a metà tra il provocante e il divertito.

Poi anche lui va a salutare e a complimentarsi con gli altri, sotto lo sguardo di Federico.

Quel ragazzino lo faceva diventare matto.

Dopo il saltuario casino negli spogliatoi, le interviste post-partita e il rumoroso viaggio in pullman, finalmente gli Azzurrini fecero ritorno in albergo.

 

////

"Vai, la colpa è tua quindi adesso vai a chiedere tu!"

Mattia Caldara ed Andrea Conti se ne stavano impalati nel corridoio senza un apparente motivo, borbottando tra loro.

"Dai Matti ma che devo fare?! Qua non ci sono le macchinette, era troppo una figura di merda entrare in farmacia! Manco lo so dire preservativo in inglese!"

"Madonna mia quanto sei coglione"

I due difensori si lanciano uno sguardo che è tutto un programma.

"Su, bussa e chiedi"

"Ma che cazzo gli dico?! Appena gli chiedo << Scusa Federico mi presti un preservativo? >> quello mi ride in faccia!"

Mattia si passa una mano sul viso, allibito.

Cosa gli tocca fare per una notte col proprio ragazzo.

Bussa alla porta della camera 125 sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Andrea e dopo pochi minuti è Federico Chiesa ad aprirgli, fresco di doccia con indosso una t-shirt bianca e pantaloncini blu.

"Ciao Matti"

"Ciao Fede... senti, devo chiederti qualcosa di veramente imbarazzante, ti prego puoi farmi entrare?"

Fede lancia uno sguardo oltre le spalle del difensore centrale e Andrea, che sorride imbarazzato, lo saluta con la mano come un bambino.

Il fiorentino scuote la testa divertito, intuendo in parte il motivo della visita.

Si sposta per far entrare Mattia e chiude la porta dietro di sé.

Caldara si guarda intorno, in realtà la camera è uguale a quella sua e di Andrea.

I letti sono stati prontamente uniti.

Nel lato della stanza che immagina essere del più piccolo nota un leggero disordine, mentre tutte le cose del Berna sono precise al loro posto.

Il cellulare di Chiesa sul letto s'illumina all'arrivo di un messaggio, il mittente è "Papà" e lo sfondo del telefono è una foto sua e di Federico che si guardano innamorati davanti a Santa Maria Novella in piena notte.

Il rumore della fontana aperta nel bagno fa capire al giocatore della Dea che il più grande è di là.

"Cosa sei venuto ad elemosinare?" chiede divertito Federico, attirando l'attenzione di Mattia, il quale sceglie la cruda sincerità.

"Un preservativo. Gigio dice che la notte fate un casino della Madonna quindi siamo praticamente certi che ce l'abbiate"

Le guance del numero 20 diventano più rosse della maglietta della Danimarca.

"Non facciamo tanto casino...!"

"Sì okay come vuoi, ora però ti prego dammi un preservativo"

Federico scuote ancora la testa e va a frugare nel comodino di Berna - perché ovviamente a queste cose ci pensa lui – ed estrae dal cassetto due quadratini argentati, che poi porge a Mattia.

"Divertitevi"

"Ti devo un favore Fede!" dopodiché plana come una furia fuori dalla camera sotto lo sguardo divertito dell'altro.

Dopo qualche istante esce Federico dal bagno, anche lui in t-shirt per dormire e pantaloncini della tuta.

"Cos'era quel casino?" chiede incuriosito.

"Caldara e Conti in ansia di darci dentro stanotte, ci hanno scroccato due preservativi"

Berna inarca un sopracciglio, sorpreso soprattutto dalla nonchalance con cui Fede ne parla.

L'argomento "sesso" imbarazzava molto l'animo timido del più piccolo.

Ah, piccoli Chiesa crescono.

Sotto il suo sguardo Federico arrossisce appena, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso.

"Che c'è?"

"Niente, sei bellissimo"

Dopo nemmeno un secondo Fede lo sta già baciando, affondando le mani tra i suoi capelli biondi.

Si ritrovano stesi sul letto a baciarsi ancora, ancora e ancora, come due ragazzini.

"Non hai ancora finito la frase di prima allo stadio" gli fa notare il più grande, quando si staccano senza fiato e con le labbra gonfie.

"Ti amo. Da morire"

"Io di più piccolo, io di più"

Detto ciò Federico gli sfila la maglietta, lasciando baci e succhiotti su tutta la pelle immacolata del piccolo Chiesa.

Nonostante la prima volta l'avessero passata da un po', Berna era sempre dolce con Fede quando facevano l'amore.

Era stata una scoperta anche per lui, che aveva sempre consumato tutto con fretta e foga.

Adesso invece voleva e riusciva ad assaporare ogni istante di quell'atto con il più piccolo; era una sensazione meravigliosa.

La magia prosegue anche dopo, quando se ne stanno accoccolati uno all'altro sotto le lenzuola, spesso senza parlare, godendo solo della compagnia dell'altro.

Quella volta ad interrompere il momento di pace post-sesso è il telefono del più piccolo.

Solo ora Federico si ricorda di non aver risposto al messaggio del padre.

Al cellulare infatti è proprio Enrico.

"Papà! Grazie mille... sì, certo che sono contento! Certo, sì è con me" lancia uno sguardo ed un sorriso a Berna, che ricambia prontamente.

"D'accordo, salutami la mamma!"

Del resto Enrico era così, sempre breve e conciso, poi non voleva che il figlio utilizzasse troppo il cellulare in ritiro.

"Papà fa tanti complimenti anche a te per la partita" comunica al più grande che sorride riconoscente.

Aver rivelato ad Enrico di essere gay e della sua relazione con Berna era stato un passo importante per Federico prima di partire per quegli Europei.

Il padre, dopo un più che giustificato shock iniziale, aveva deciso di poter imparare a convivere con quella cosa.

Così come il più grande inizia ad accarezzargli lentamente la guancia, Federico sbadiglia, esausto dalla partita e da tutte quelle travolgenti emozioni.

"Sonno?"

"Perché, tu no?" bofonchia il più piccolo, nascondendo teneramente il viso contro il petto di Berna, che sorride.

"Abbastanza"

Il ragazzo si sporge per spegnere anche l'ultima luce sul comodino rimasta accesa.

"Buonanotte piccolo"

"'Notte Fede"

 

////

Mattia Caldara, in cammino verso la sua camera con i preservativi in tasca, pensa.

Pensa alla foto sul cellulare di Federico.

Lui e Andrea non ce l'hanno una foto a Bergamo di notte.

In verità, a parte qualche selfie idiota, lui e Andrea non hanno foto carine insieme.

Prima, in pullman, i due Fede parlavano anche di una vacanza insieme a Dubai.

Mimmo l'altro giorno a colazione raccontava a bassa voce a Danilo di una sorpresa al suo misterioso amante.

Alla fine degli allenamenti Davide invece prendeva in giro Manuel per una cosa che aveva fatto al loro primo appuntamento.

Mattia si arresta proprio di fronte alla porta della propria stanza, un'espressione stupita e corrucciata dipinta in volto.

Lui e Andrea non sono mai stati in vacanza insieme, non si sono mai fatti sorprese e non hanno avuto un primo appuntamento.

Una sera si sono baciati, poi sono finiti a letto insieme ed hanno continuato così.

Perché improvvisamente Mattia sente che non è abbastanza?

Perché lui e Andrea hanno delle ragazze? No, non c'entra un cazzo, anche Mimmo e Davide sono fidanzati...

Anche perché Mattia lo sa che con Andrea sta meglio che con Giulia.

Apre meccanicamente la porta della stanza ancora perso nei propri pensieri; Conti steso sul letto s'illumina appena lo vede.

“Allora? Li hai presi?”

Mattia annuisce distrattamente.

“Grande!”

Andrea si avvicina rapidamente e fa per baciarlo, ma Mattia gira la testa dall'altro lato, lasciando l'altro di sasso.

“Che c'è? E' successo qualcosa?”

“Non mi va”

“...okay, possiamo fare un'altra cosa”

A quel punto Mattia lo guarda accigliato.

“Sul serio? Io e te scopiamo e basta, Andre!”

Il terzino lo guarda stralunato: non è una cosa positiva andare a letto insieme? Cioè, piace ad entrambi!

“Possiamo giocare alla Play” propone, senza capire effettivamente in quale conversazione stanno per infilarsi.

“Ma non è una cosa...-” non è una cosa romantica, sta per dire Caldara, ma si ferma.

Perché alla fine lui e Andrea non sono fidanzati, o si?

No, probabilmente no.

Totalmente smarrito guarda negli occhi Andrea che continua a fissarlo perplesso, senza capire cosa gli passi per la testa.

Si rende conto con un bel po' di ritardo che potrebbe essersi innamorato del suo compagno di squadra mentre lui l'ha scambiato solo per la tua puttanella.

Sente il proprio cuore fare un tonfo.

“Mattia?” lo chiama Conti, facendo un passo avanti, ora sinceramente preoccupato.

“Vado... vado a dormire da Roby. Scusa” riesce a balbettare, prima di rendersi protagonista di una ritirata in grande stile.

Andrea lo guarda chiudersi la porta alle spalle senza sapere cosa ribattere.


	2. Capitolo II

Mattia cammina per i corridoi con le lacrime che gli rigano le guance, sentendosi un perfetto idiota.

Non sa dove andare, sinceramente.

Dalla camera di Lorenzo – nella quale un gruppetto di loro sta festeggiando il suo goal e il suo compleanno – sente la voce di Alberto e un po' di casino, quindi scarta subito l'ipotesi.

Alla fine va proprio verso la stanza di Gagliardini e Petagna, da dove proviene un sommesso chiacchiericcio, e bussa piano alla porta.

Ad aprire è proprio il suo compagno dell'Atalanta, che quando lo vede col viso inondato dal pianto si acciglia.

“Mattì? Tutto a posto?”

Le teste curiose di Mimmo, Danilo e Roberto si sporgono nella sua direzione.

“Posso entrare?” chiede con una vocina piccola piccola.

Andrea non gli direbbe mai di no.

Mattia si accomoda a gambe incrociate su uno dei due letti e tira su col naso, mentre gli altri quattro seduti sulla moquette lo guardano in attesa senza parlare.

“Secondo voi io e Andrea stiamo insieme?”

La domanda spiazza un po' tutti.

Andrea cerca supporto girandosi verso Gagliardini, ma l'interista alza le spalle.

“Ehm... dovresti saperlo tu, forse?” propone Cataldi, con la sua solita delicatezza.

Domenico scuote la testa contrariato.

“E' che... guardandoci, cosa direste? Cioè se guardate Berna e Fede vi viene da pensare subito che stanno insieme!”

“Te li scegli proprio bene gli esempi” commenta ancora Danilo, sorridendo ironico.

“Okay, fermiamoci un attimo. Qual'è il problema, Matti?” rimette ordine Domenico.

“A me piace Andrea”

“Fin qui ci avrei scommesso” dice la sua Petagna, ma l'occhiataccia di Mimmo lo fa tacere.

“Nel senso che mi piace tanto” prova a spiegarsi Mattia.

“Ne sei innamorato” la fa breve Domenico, venendogli in aiuto.

A Caldara vengono di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi quando sente quella parola, come se ne fosse spaventato a morte.

“Sì ma lui mi frequenta solo perché gli sta bene che facciamo sesso insieme! Per lui non siamo fidanzati, secondo me” sbotta sofferente Mattia, prendendo i preservativi dalla tasca e gettandoli malamente per terra.

Mimmo li raccoglie diligentemente: non si buttano mai preservativi nuovi.

“Okay, sdrammatizziamo. Scopate così tanto da dover camminare con questi sempre a portata di mano?” chiede Roberto, fissando i preservativi che ora ha in mano Domenico un po' perplesso.

Mattia bofonchia qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Li avevamo dimenticati e sono andato da Federico a chiederne un paio, me li ha prestati lui”

Domenico lo guarda scandalizzato.

Chi cazzo chiede preservativi come se fossero caramelle?!  
“Federico chi?”

“Chiesa”

“GESU'!” esclama Danilo, alzando le braccia al cielo teatralmente.

“Non ci credo che sono suoi neanche tra duemila anni” commenta Domenico, ridacchiando.

“Ma ti pare che Berna lascia portare i preservativi a Fede?”

“Comunque Gigio dice che scopano come conigli in modo rumorosamente romantico” li informa Mattia, strofinandosi gli occhi arrossati.

“Federico Bernardeschi e romantico nella stessa frase. Sentitemi bene, quei due finiscono a nozze”

“POSSIAMO CAMBIARE ARGOMENTO?!” sbotta Danilo, affondando la faccia su un cuscino e premendoselo contro le orecchie.

“Scusalo, sta ancora affrontando la rottura... comunque, Matti, tornando a te: hai provato a parlarne con Andrea?”

Roberto guarda Domenico come se fosse scemo.

“Ma se gli aveva parlato ti pare che veniva qua a piangere come una fontana?!”

“Vi prego, mi serve solo un consiglio” piagnucola Mattia.

A saperlo prima sarebbe andato a chiedere asilo al mister Di Biagio, almeno lui non avrebbe fatto interventi stupidi.

“Sentite, io sono etero; Andrea... non lo so che fa ma non mi sembra tipo da perle di saggezza; Mimmo, tu scopi con mister Mancini e non dico altro; Danilo sta messo peggio di Mattia. Non mi sembra la stanza adatta per dare consigli!” esclama Gagliardini, che ha assunto un atteggiamento leggermente nevrotico.

Mattia neanche può dargli torto.

“E a chi chiedo? Davide e Loca sono a fare casino da Lorenzo insieme agli altri. Vi scongiuro, domattina se guardo Andrea gli scoppio a piangere in faccia!”

Domenico proprio non ce la fa a vedere Mattia in panico, è così giovane e ingenuo.

Si gira verso Danilo, lanciandogli un'occhiata carica di significato.

Il laziale coglie subito il messaggio subliminale e scatta a sedere, l'indice puntato avanti.

“No no NO! Te lo sogni proprio!”

 

////

 

Dieci minuti buoni più tardi Danilo Cataldi cammina strascicando i piedi fino alla camera 125.

Sono le due del mattino e il centrocampista è quasi certo di star firmando la sua condanna a morte; come minimo Mattia ed Andrea dopo avrebbero dovuto ufficializzare il loro fidanzamento e adottare tre piccoli pargoli se le cose fossero andate bene.

Alla fine prende un bel respiro e bussa con poca delicatezza... almeno cinque-sei volte.

Fede piagnucola nel sentire tutto quel casino e riaffonda la testa nel cuscino, mentre il più grande si districa dall'abbraccio imprecando per vedere chi è il coglione di turno che bussa.

“Chi cazzo è?!” borbotta, mentre s'infila un paio di boxer puliti.

“Muoviti e apri!” gli risponde la voce col forte accento romanesco di Danilo.

A quel punto anche Chiesa si mette seduto sul letto, passandosi una mano sul viso per svegliarsi del tutto e coprendosi alla meno peggio col lenzuolo.

“Qual'è il tuo cazzo di problema?” sibila Berna, appena apre la porta.

Ritrovarsi Federico in mutande e il microbo mezzo nudo sotto le coperte è proprio il sogno della sua vita, pensa Danilo sarcasticamente.

“Mi servite. O meglio, proprio a me personalmente per niente, ma servite a Mattia. Sta male”

“Che ha?” chiede Fede, incuriosito.

Eppure prima gli sembrava fresco come una rosa.

Danilo finalmente gli rivolge un'occhiata – naturalmente sprezzante – ed ha voglia di prendere a schiaffi quel faccino d'angelo sempre carino e preoccupato per tutti.

Federico intuisce i suoi pensieri e lo fulmina con lo sguardo.

“Puoi smetterla di guardarmi così? Per favore” sbotta ad un certo punto il più piccolo, desideroso di sparire.

“Concordo in pieno” si aggiunge velenoso il più grande.

“Tranquillo, non te lo sciupo. Comunque, un male che solo una coppietta perfetta e felice come voi può risolvere. Muovetevi”

Berna scuote la testa, ormai sembrano non poter evitare la situazione.

“Se magari esci...”

“Paura che godi della vista del tuo ragazzo?”

Al solo pensiero Federico ha voglia di tirargli un pugno, mentre il minore si stringe ulteriormente nel lenzuolo.

“...non fare quella faccia, sto uscendo”

Dopo quella che sembra una vita i tre s'incamminano fino alla camera di Gagliardini e Petagna.

Il secondo sta smanettando col telefono mentre Roberto e Mimmo sono impegnati a consolare un Mattia Caldara nuovamente in lacrime.

Il Fede più piccolo, per quanto stia letteralmente morendo di sonno, si avvicina subito al difensore della Dea.

“Ma che è successo?”

Mimmo gli spiega brevemente la situazione e Federico guarda Mattia in modo comprensivo, accarezzandogli una spalla.

“Ti assicuro che parlargliene è la cosa migliore” gli dice il più piccolo, con un mezzo sorriso.

Berna, seduto sul letto, lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano mentre consola il suo amico insieme agli altri.

“Ho paura della sua risposta”

Chiesa ridacchia, lanciando un'occhiata rapida a Federico.

“Benvenuto del club. Ma vedrai che dicendogli la verità ti sentirai meglio, indipendentemente da tutto. Saprai cosa fare quando ti risponderà, ma vivere col dubbio ti farà solo stare peggio”  
Petagna scambia un'occhiata ammirata con Gagliardini.

“Grazie Federico... posso restare qui stanotte?” chiede poi Mattia, rivolto ai due coinquilini, che prontamente annuiscono.

Dopodiché il piccolo Caldara si rifugia in bagno, ha proprio bisogno di sciacquarsi il viso.

La camera è di nuovo riempita da un morbido silenzio.

“Dove hai imparato?” chiede Andrea a Federico, attirando tutti gli sguardi curiosi su di sé.

“A fare che?”

“A calmare la gente. Sei bravo” risponde Petagna, con un'alzata di spalle.

Il piccolo Chiesa sorride.

“Ognuno ha i suoi talenti” si giustifica.

Federico lo affianca e gli lascia un bacio dolce sulle labbra; Danilo gira la testa dall'altra parte.


	3. Capitolo III

"Hai preso il mio spazzolino"

"Non è vero!"

"E anche la mia felpa"

"Okay, quella sì"

Manuel e Davide si lanciano un'occhiata prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Ogni mattina la storia è sempre la stessa, che si trovino a Milano, in ritiro con la Nazionale o in qualsiasi altro posto.

La camera sembrava più disastrata di un campo nomadi, loro due non erano ancora pronti e subito dopo colazione dovevano andare ad allenarsi insieme a tutti gli altri che la sera precedente non avevano giocato.

"Davide! Lo spazzolino!"

"Non ce l'ho io, ti giuro! Però puoi usare il mio se vuoi"

"Ma che schifo!"

A detta di molti loro compagni, sembravano una coppietta di sposini e in quei momenti era proprio un fatto innegabile.

"Grazie eh! Provaci a baciarmi, vediamo se ti fa schifo" esclama Davide, fingendosi offeso.

Manuel rotea gli occhi divertito e con un paio di passi azzera la distanza che li separa, intrappolando il terzino tra la parete dell'armadio ed il suo corpo.

"Sarei molto felice di usare il tuo spazzolino, amore"

"Okay, ora va meglio. Fingerò che tu non l'abbia fatto solo per scroccarmi un bacio"

Loca sorride in modo molto poco innocente, prima di gettarsi voracemente sulla bocca di Davide, torturando quelle labbra piene.

Il bussare insistente alla porta li interrompe, facendo sbuffare entrambi.

"Che c'è?!" chiedono all'unisono con insofferenza.

"Tra cinque minuti al ristorante!" urla capitan Benassi dal corridoio, con un sorrisetto divertito ad increspargli il viso.

 

////

 

 

Dopo aver sentito ieri notte mister Di Biagio fare una bella strigliata a tutta la combriccola in camera di Lorenzo per il casino, i presenti nella stanza gli Gaglia e Petagna avevano preferito non farsi beccare in mezzo al corridoio e avevano dormito lì.

Danilo fu il primo a svegliarsi, anche per lui c'era d'allenarsi quella mattina poiché non era sceso in campo contro la Danimarca.

Per chi invece aveva giocato ci sarebbero stati esercizi di scarico in palestra in tarda mattinata.

Si guarda intorno ancora assonnato mentre i primi raggi del sole entrano dalla finestra.

A volte è buffo, svegliarsi e ritrovarsi tutti insieme in una stanza, sembra di essere in gita scolastica invece si stanno giocando l'Europeo.

Mattia dorme tutto corrucciato sul letto che Roberto gli aveva gentilmente ceduto.

Lui e Andrea invece sonnecchiano ai due lati opposti sull'altro materasso, a Danilo viene da ridere nel vedere i piedi dell'interista praticamente sulla faccia di Petagna.

Mimmo, proprio come lui, dorme sulla moquette con le braccia sotto il viso a fargli da cuscino.

Più in là invece, vicino alla finestra, ci sono i due toscani.

Berna dorme con la schiena poggiata al muro e la testa inclinata, mentre tra le braccia stringe Fede; l'ha fatto adagiare contro il suo petto, per farlo stare più comodo.

Danilo deglutisce a vuoto, sono veramente belli da star male.

Si ricorda del suo modo di amare Federico, della loro relazione, e si rende conto che probabilmente non era mai stato ciò di cui aveva realmente bisogno.

Lentamente Berna apre gli occhi, che di mattina sono di un bel verde scuro, e Cataldi lo guarda di sottecchi, senza farsi notare.

Il numero 10 si stiracchia appena ed accarezza i capelli castani del più piccolo, che ancora dorme accoccolato al suo corpo.

Le dita di Berna scendono poi delicate sul viso di Fede, accarezzandoglielo dolcemente.

“Ehi cucciolo, stai comodo così accucciato eh?” gli sussurra divertito, con quel suo accento toscano inconfondibile.

Chiesa si apre in un piccolo sorriso assonnato e si strofina gli occhi, sporgendosi per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Buongiorno ...”

I loro nasi si sfiorano e i due Fede ridacchiano appena.

Federico alza poi lo sguardo e nota che anche Cataldi è sveglio.

“Ciao Danilo... buongiorno”

A quel punto anche il più grande si accorge della sua presenza e gli lancia un'occhiata.

“Buongiorno, microbo. Io vado, ho allenamento. Ci vediamo”

E detto ciò si alza, raccogliendo la chiave della sua camera e girando i tacchi.

“Mh, più cordiale del solito”

“Si starà rassegnando...” commenta Federico, schioccando un bacio sulla tempia del più piccolo.

 

////

 

 

Mattia è certo di non aver provato tutta quest'ansia nemmeno alla sua prima partita in Serie A, gli sembra di essere pronto al patibolo, invece sta andando da Andrea, l'unica persona che è sempre stata in grado di farlo sentire al sicuro.

I ragazzi che sono rimasti in hotel sono impegnati in palestra ed è proprio lì che Caldara si sta dirigendo, con le mani nelle tasche della tuta e i denti che tormentano il labbro inferiore.

Appena entra nell'ampia sala attrezzi cerca Andrea con lo sguardo e quando lo trova che ride e scherza tranquillamente con Alberto si sente un po' morire.

Non lo ha cercato, non gli ha chiesto se stava bene dopo essere scappato in quel modo né sembra particolarmente in apprensione.

Wow, bella considerazione.

Mattia, deluso, gira la testa dall'altra parte e raggiunge il primo tapis-roulant libero che trova.  
I propositi di parlare con Andrea sfumano velocemente, nella sua testa, quando però è proprio il biondo ad avvicinarsi.  
"Ehi! Dov'eri finito? Mi sono preoccupato"  
"Lo vedo" commenta con palese ironia l'altro, continuando a correre guardando fisso di fronte a sé.  
Andrea si mostra quasi offeso da quella insinuazione.  
"Guarda che sono serio. Si può sapere che c'hai, Mattia? È per qualcosa che ho fatto?" chiede, seriamente inconsapevole.  
"No, sono io ad aver sbagliato. Ci sono delle cose che ho frainteso" risponde Caldara, sempre evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Ormai era inutile tenersi tutto dentro.  
"Cioè?"  
"Pensavo che io e te fossimo più di semplici scopamici. Invece mi sono illuso, mi sono innamorato e a te non importa un cazzo. Cose che capitano, colpa mia"  
Andrea spalanca la bocca, sorpreso.  
Mattia corre, corre, corre e finge di essere impassibile.  
La verità è che dentro sta morendo.  
"Io non pensavo..."  
"No, infatti. Tu non pensi mai, Andrea"  
Il terzino abbassa la testa, affranto.  
"So che ti aspetti una risposta Matti ma davvero non lo so. Con te sto benissimo, non è vero che mi interessa solo scopare però... ho una ragazza, capisci?"  
Tipico di Andrea Conti, rifugiarsi dietro scuse ridicole per non affrontare la realtà.  
Mattia finalmente lo guarda e nota il succhiotto poco sotto l'orecchio.  
Ci scommette qualunque cosa che gliel'ha lasciato Alberto.  
"Su una cosa ti sbagli: non mi aspetto più niente"  
Spegne l'attrezzo, scende e gli volta le spalle.  
"Potresti smetterla di scappare?"  
"Da quando in qua vuoi confrontarti?"  
"Da quando mi hai detto di essere innamorato di me!" - sibila Andrea, in tono ovvio - "quindi adesso parliamo"  
"Vai a parlare con Alberto, sono certo che ne avrà una voglia matta"  
Andrea non può ribattere: sa di aver fatto una stronzata.  
Non ha proprio idea di cosa fare, è così confuso riguardo i propri sentimenti... e comunque, dopo la pensata geniale della scorsa notte, potrebbe aver perso Mattia definitivamente.  
Andrea non è proprio tipo da consigli, ma quella volta deve ammettere che l'aiuto di un occhio esterno gli farebbe veramente comodo.  
Va da Lorenzo, perché gli sembra una persona abbastanza affidabile e un buon amico.  
Si mette di proposito accanto a lui a fare gli addominali, instaurando una conversazione.  
"Lore senti... te sei fidanzato, no?"  
"Sisi, con Veronica, da una vita ormai"  
"Ma se per caso ti chiedo un consiglio riguardo ad una cosa, mi ascolti?"  
"È certo! Spara"  
Lorenzo Pellegrini però non è nato ieri - nonostante quel goal potesse rappresentare un vero e proprio battesimo.  
Sa bene che non è una ragazza quella persona di cui Andrea sta per parlargli.  
"Ci sarebbe... c'è una persona" - mi do alla cartomanzia, pensa il centrocampista - "a cui sento di essere molto legato. Troppo legato. Un legame che non dovrebbe esserci e non so come affrontarlo"  
"Forse ti spaventa qualcosa, ecco perché lo vedi come un errore"  
Decisamente, Andrea sembra spaventato praticamente da tutta la situazione anche se non lo ammetterà mai.  
"È che... le cose, con questa persona, sarebbero fin troppo complicate"  
"Chiediti se ne vale la pena"  
Allora Andrea pensa.  
Pensa agli sfoghi in piena notte dopo una gara di merda, quando Mattia era l'unico disposto ad ascoltarlo anche se non si reggeva in piedi dalla stanchezza.  
Pensa alle partite infinite alla Play, agli SMS idioti ad ogni ora del giorno, ai tentativi di cucinare insieme a casa sua finendo poi per ordinare la pizza.  
Pensa alla gioia di andare in Europa League, al corpo di Mattia che lo schiaccia contro il manto erboso dopo una vittoria, agli abbracci dopo un goal.  
Pensa a tutte le stanze divise in albergo o in sede, al confondere sempre i calzini, agli insulti gratuiti e alle risate subito dopo.  
Pensa alla prima volta che l'ha trovato bello, alla cena di Natale della squadra, a quando ha pensato di volergli togliere quella dannata camicia.  
Pensa al loro primo bacio, irruente, contro la porta degli spogliatoi a Bergamo e alla prima volta che hanno fatto sesso, sotto la doccia.  
Pensa che Mattia è diventato indispensabile senza che se ne accorgesse.  
Pensa a tutte le emozioni e i sentimenti che gli fa provare e che lui non ha mai tentato di spiegarsi, eludendoli con un banale: "Mattia è un bel ragazzo e tu sei contento di andarci a letto" quando era chiaro che il motivo fosse molto più profondo.  
Andrea, semplicemente, pensa che tutto ormai gli parla di Mattia e che, sì, ne vale decisamente la pena.


	4. Capitolo IV

Federico si è sempre reputato un ragazzo abbastanza forte.

Cerca di sorridere sempre, in ogni situazione; è molto espansivo e gli piace stare con gli altri; inoltre sta anche imparando a gestire la propria emotività.

Eppure, mentre quella mattina varca la soglia del campo di concentramento di Auschwitz insieme ai suoi compagni, si sente fragile come mai prima d'ora.

Aveva ragione mister Di Biagio a dire che quella visita fosse ancora più importante di un allenamento, li stava facendo crescere come uomini, non come calciatori.

Guarda Fede, Marco e Daniele deporre la corona di fiori e sente un magone in gola, tanto che smette di seguire la voce della guida dalle cuffiette e le toglie.

E' giugno inoltrato e le temperature sono alte, ma mentre girano per quelle stanze terribili Federico sente il corpo ricoperto dai brividi, come se una cappa di gelo si fosse abbattuta esclusivamente su quel luogo pieno di orribili ricordi.

C'è silenzio.

Nonostante i gruppi di persone in visita, nonostante le guide turistiche, c'è silenzio.

Non ha niente a che fare con un silenzio calmo e riposante, no, è un silenzio angosciante, un silenzio di morte, e Federico non riesce proprio a sostenerlo.

Guarda quei letti a castello e pensa che là sopra potrebbe averci dormito un ragazzo come lui, che magari amava il calcio.

Lo stesso ragazzo, poi, poteva essere entrato in una di quelle docce, in uno di quei forni...

Il piccolo Chiesa ci pensa e rabbrividisce ancora, stringendosi in sé stesso come un riccio.

Alex gli lancia un'occhiata e gli dà una lieve pacca sulla spalla come conforto.

“Questa invece era la classificazione che le SS usavano per dividere i prigionieri in categorie” dice ad un certo punto la donna che li accompagna, indicando un pannello a muro con tanti simboli colorati diversi.

Federico si avvicina e legge nella propria mente.

Rosso per i politici, verde per i criminali, nero per gli asociali, blu per gli emigranti, viola per i Testimoni di Geova, marrone per i Rom, rosa per gli omosessuali.

Gli omosessuali.

Anche loro erano perseguitati, si ricorda stupidamente il figlio di Enrico.

Immagina di essere etichettato e torturato soltanto perché ama una persona del suo stesso sesso, soltanto perché ama Federico e gli manca un po' il respiro.

“Mister, posso uscire un attimo?” chiede diligentemente a Di Biagio, con la voce leggermente spezzata.

L'allenatore, che lì c'è già stato tre volte, sa che il primo impatto è difficile da sostenere.

“Vengo con te, andiamo a prendere un po' d'aria”

C'è il sole in Polonia ed illumina tutto il viso di Federico, che finalmente respira a pieni polmoni; qualche altro istante lì dentro e sarebbe scoppiato a piangere definitivamente.

“Ti sconvolge appena lo vedi eh”

“Fin troppo... Ti fa capire che sei fortunato davvero” mormora l'attaccante, osservandosi le scarpe da ginnastica azzurre.

“Ci tenevo che veniste, vi dà un senso di consapevolezza diverso”

Federico si limita ad annuire, ancora perso nei propri pensieri.

Il mister sa che ogni parola, in questo caso, è più che futile, allora si limita ad accarezzargli il capo come farebbe un padre.

“Torno dai tuoi compagni. Rientra solo se te la senti Fede, nessuno ti obbliga” dopodiché l'allenatore si allontana nuovamente verso il gruppo degli Azzurrini.

Baby Chiesa se ne sta lì, col capo chino, ad osservare la propria ombra che il sole proietta sul terreno chiaro.

Passano un po' di minuti, forse una decina, non lo sa dire con esattezza, quando sente due braccia stringerlo forte.

Non ha neanche bisogno di chiedersi chi sia, il suo profumo e i suoi tatuaggi sono inconfondibili e Fede li ama.

Si rifugia contro il petto di Federico, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla.

Rimangono così, in silenzio, per un po' di tempo.

E' una grande dote quella del Berna, sa quando non è necessario parlare e Fede lo ama ancora di più per questo.

Quando sentono il vociare dei loro compagni – a quanto pare quella parte della visita è terminata – si staccano appena e si guardano negli occhi.

“Come stai?”

“Adesso meglio”

 

////

 

Dopo quella parentesi toccante in mattinata e l'allenamento pomeridiano in vista della sfida del giorno dopo con la Repubblica Ceca, gli Azzurrini hanno un'ora libera prima di cena così tutti tornano in camera per una meritata doccia.

“Che effetto oggi lì ad Auschwitz, eh? Penso che non me lo leverò più dalla testa, quei forni, quelle fotografie...”

Davide, in accappatoio, sta raccattando tutti i vestiti dei giorni precedenti sparsi per la camera.

Alcuni sono finiti in luoghi poco probabili in merito a circostanze che è meglio non chiarire.

Manuel invece se ne sta sul letto in boxer e t-shirt e sembra trovare il soffitto molto più interessante di quanto sia in realtà, ma soprattutto non ascolta il proprio ragazzo.

Lì Davide si preoccupa e la smette di fare la bella lavanderina, perché è veramente raro che Loca non presti attenzione a ciò che gli dice.

“Manuel? A che pensi?”

“A Gigio” risponde subito il centrocampista, con una sincerità disarmante.

Davide sospira e si siede sul bordo del letto dov'è steso Manu.

E' difficile per loro due non pensare a Gigio e a tutto il casino che sta succedendo in quei giorni a Casa Milan.

Il terzino scompiglia i capelli pieni di gel di Manuel e lui si rilassa immediatamente sotto il suo tocco.

“Vorrei dirgli qualcosa”

“Sai che non possiamo”

“Raiola è uno stronzo”

“Decisamente sì”

“Che palle” conclude Loca, sbuffando rumorosamente e scalciando il lenzuolo ai piedi del letto.

Davide non può dargli torto, lui e Gigio sono amici da una vita, la squadra lo adora, i tifosi pure e quel maiale di procuratore vuole portarlo via.

Sì, l'incazzatura ci sta tutta.

“Sono certo che si sistemerà tutto, adesso bisogna concentrarsi su questo Europeo, poi si vedrà”

Manuel annuisce, sperando vivamente che l'altro abbia ragione.

 

////

 

 

Andrea si è scervellato tutto il tempo, la sera prima, per trovare un modo per farsi perdonare da Mattia.

Quel ragazzo è veramente testardo... nonostante avessero condiviso la camera nuovamente, quella notte, Mattia si era ben visto dal rivolgergli una parola o quanto meno uno sguardo.

Il terzino aveva voglia di prendere a pugni il muro per la frustrazione.

Con la visita ai campi di concentramento e l'allenamento le opportunità di parlargli si erano ridotte pericolosamente.

Alla fine Andrea fa quello che gli riesce meglio: una follia, una di quelle pensate istintive che possono finire benissimo o maledettamente male.

Entra in bagno, si sveste rapidamente ed entra in doccia, dove Mattia si lascia avvolgere dal getto d'acqua calda, proprio come la prima volta in cui hanno fatto l'amore insieme.

Il difensore centrale sobbalza, ritrovandosi improvvisamente Andrea nella cabina.

“Ma che cazzo...! Andrea esci da qui”

“No, prima mi ascolti”

“Indovina? Non ho voglia di sentire nulla. Vattene o ti do una capocciata”

Mattia Caldara e le minacce, bella storia.

Mattia Caldara che continua a sparare frasi a caso e a lanciargli pugni e schiaffi con la mira di una bambina di tre anni, così Andrea si vede costretto a girare la manopola dell'acqua finché un getto gelato non li investe.

“MIO DIO ANDREA!” protesta l'altro, sconcertato.

Conti lo spinge senza delicatezza contro la parete della doccia e gli tira fuori l'anima con un bacio, zittendolo di colpo.

Mattia però si dimena, nonostante senta le gambe di gelatina.

“No, cazzo! Non mi baci, chiaro? Non mi baci se quello che vuoi è soltanto scopare, non mi baci dopo che hai passato la notte con Alberto!”

“Matti scusami...”

“Ho pianto come un coglione davanti ai ragazzi per colpa tua!”

“Mi dispiace”

“Sei uno stronzo, vaffanculo, ti odio”

“Io ti amo, invece”

Quella parole lo spiazzano.

Per un po' di tempo l'unico rumore è quello dell'acqua che continua a scorrere sui loro corpi, distanti pochi centimetri, mentre Mattia e Andrea si guardano senza dire nulla.

Dopo un po' il terzino inizia a parlare, sapendo ora di avere la totale attenzione del compagno.

“Sono un disastro, Matti. Lo sai anche tu, no? Ogni volta che provo a prendermi cura di qualcosa, quella fa una brutta fine. Ecco perché non ho piante a casa, ecco perché non voglio comprare un cane, ecco perché lasciarmi da solo con i miei nipotini è potenzialmente letale. Per questo con la mia ragazza funziona, non mi devo preoccupare di quello che fa, ognuno a cazzi suoi. Ma so che con te non ce la farei, con te non può essere così, Mattia. C'ho bisogno di sentirti vicino, ho bisogno del tuo caffè schifoso di prima mattina, dei passi dei tuoi libri noiosi che mi leggi, delle tue sconfitte colossali a Fifa, dei tuoi baci... e che cazzo, già stai piangendo!”

Infatti il viso di Mattia è davvero solcato da tante lacrime silenziose, però lui sorride.

Andrea Conti, il suo Andrea, che chissà come ha superato il tema d'italiano alla maturità, che non sa mettere in fila due parole, gli sta facendo una dichiarazione del genere.

“Dio Andre non me ne fotte un cazzo se non sai gestire una relazione, se potremmo starci male o quello che cazzo vuoi tu. Ti amo e voglio stare con te, okay? E adesso porca puttana baciami e falla finita”

E allora – fanculo tutto – Andrea lo bacia come fa sempre lui, senza delicatezza e quasi con disperazione, sancendo l'inizio di un qualcosa che è solo loro.


	5. Capitolo V

Berna si chiede come cazzo sia possibile, perdere una partita in questo modo.  
Non si dà pace, proprio non se lo spiega.  
Si sente solo frustrato come non mai per quei novanta minuti infernali e non ha affatto voglia di rivolgere parola ad anima viva.  
Si chiude nel suo mutismo appena mettono piede negli spogliatoi e nessuno osa parlargli, neanche Fede.  
Sono tutti veramente delusi ed amareggiati, la loro qualificazione in semifinale è ad un passo dal baratro e non è giusto, sanno di meritare il passaggio del turno.  
Di Biagio rimanda il discorso d'incoraggiamento alla mattina dopo perché vede negli occhi dei ragazzi che non è proprio il momento, così li lascia liberi per la serata.

 

 

///

 

Danilo si rifugia da Mimmo.  
Dopo la sconfitta, bonus una prestazione individuale di merda, proprio non connette più.  
"Devi soltanto darti una calmata, Danì. Siamo scazzati tutti"  
"Dici così solo perché tu non hai fatto schifo"  
Domenico scuote la testa con gli occhi al cielo, un carattere più complicato di quello di Cataldi ancora lo devono inventare.  
"Pensavo pure che prima, quando hai segnato, t'ho quasi baciato"  
Mimmo sorride appena, continuando a svuotare diligentemente il borsone.  
"Già, molto virile, davvero"  
Danilo in campo durante l'esultanza gli ha praticamente preso il viso tra le mani e a momenti lo limonava davanti a mezzo stadio.  
"Se ci riprovo?"  
Domenico non ha nemmeno il tempo di metabolizzare quelle parole che si ritrova il viso del laziale a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Prontamente si allontana.  
"Danilo, sono impegnato"  
Ricalca bene quelle parole.  
Pensa soprattutto a Roberto ma anche a Francesca, che è venuta in Polonia da sola per vederlo.  
Danilo si allontana sbuffando.  
"Vado a farmi un giro" annuncia.  
Domenico spera solo che non faccia danni.

 

///

 

Federico necessita di un po' d'aria, ne ha seriamente bisogno.  
Così mentre baby Chiesa è sotto la doccia lui scende nella hall e si accomoda su uno dei divanetti con le cuffie nelle orecchie.  
Non ha aperto bocca da quando sono tornati, nemmeno a cena.  
In verità tutti hanno mangiato rapidamente per rifugiarsi nelle proprie camere, sperando disperatamente di dimenticare la sconfitta, riflettere sulla prestazione e pensare direttamente alla Germania.  
Fede alza lo sguardo interdetto quando vede Danilo sedersi accanto a lui, un po' di minuti più tardi.  
"Che ti serve?" chiede Berna, togliendosi una cuffietta.  
"Niente. Di solito non serve un motivo per fare un po' di compagnia ad un amico, no?"  
Federico inarca un sopracciglio.  
Ormai conosce l'altro troppo bene e sa che quella è una delle sue serate capricciose.  
"Seriamente Danilo, va' in camera prima di fare una pensata geniale delle tue"  
Non gli importa di apparire scortese, quella davvero non è serata.  
Il laziale si appoggia con la schiena al divano color vinaccio e getta la testa all'indietro.  
"Da quando sei fidanzato con quello lì te la spassi molto meno, dii la verità"  
Federico era certo che sarebbero finiti a parlare di quello.  
"È il tuo argomento preferito, sicuro che non sia tu ad essere innamorato di Fede?" lo prende in giro con ironia, abbandonando definitivamente l'idea di sentire la musica in pace.  
"Ah, ti prego. È un santarellino, è piccolo, è troppo innocente per te. Non sei uno da relazione da fiori d'arancio, Federico"  
Berna scuote la testa quasi con divertimento.  
"Ti brucia che con te non abbia funzionato. Forse eri tu quello che non andava bene per me, Danilo"  
L'altro incassa la provocazione ma non demorde.  
Una soddisfazione, quella sera, se la deve togliere.  
"Tu sei per il sesso Federico, per le emozioni forti, non per primi appuntamenti a lume di candela con un ragazzino"  
Quello che entrambi non sanno è che il suddetto ragazzino, che era venuto a far sapere a Federico che la doccia è libera se gli va, è nascosto da un po' dietro l'angolo di muro che dagli ascensori svolta nella hall ed ha sentito tutto.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, affranto.  
Le parole di Danilo sono la personificazione di tutte le sue insicurezze.  
"Era quello che facevamo io e te, ricordi? Eravamo un uragano. Non eravamo roba da smancerie e romanticismo. Eravamo energia noi due, Federico. Due fuochi d'artificio"  
Il più piccolo sente lo stomaco che si attorciglia dolorosamente.  
Il suo cuore, già provato da quell'assurda serata e schiacciato da un profondo senso d'impotenza, viene preso a botte un'altra volta.  
Federico sta per ribattere alle cazzate che spara Danilo, ma quello glielo impedisce incollando di prepotenza le loro labbra.  
Il Fede più piccolo si ritrova parato davanti agli occhi lo spettacolo che più di tutti temeva di vedere.  
Federico e Danilo si stanno baciando.  
Il biondo si stacca dopo un attimo di smarrimento.  
La prima cosa che nota è lo sguardo di Fede.  
Fede appoggiato al muro, bianco come un lenzuolo e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Fede di nuovo spezzato, come un cristallo gettato per terra, di nuovo per colpa sua.  
Cazzo.  
"Federico aspetta!"  
Ma l'altro gli ha già voltato le spalle, allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile.  
Non vuole farsi vedere da Federico mentre piange, ha finito di farsi dare del ragazzino.  
Berna allontana malamente Danilo.  
"Ma che cazzo fai Danilo eh?! Vaffanculo!"  
Dopodiché corre su per le scale, alla ricerca del più piccolo.

 

///

 

Fede però in albergo non ha la forza di rimanerci.  
Si sente umiliato come poche volte nella vita.  
Poco gli importa di indossare solo una t-shirt e dei calzoncini, o che probabilmente se Di Biagio lo scoprisse lo rilegherebbe in panchina a vita, così esce dall'albergo inoltrandosi nella notte polacca e scoppiando a piangere come il bambino che gli hanno detto di essere.  
Singhiozza ma non si nasconde, cammina per Cracovia e non gliene fotte un cazzo se qualcuno lo vede in quelle condizioni.  
Piange perché Danilo ha ragione, lui con Fede non c'entra proprio un cazzo.  
Piange perché Federico ha baciato un altro e lui adesso si sente di morire.  
Il cielo è senza stelle e non passeggia molta gente per strada, così perso nel pianto il piccolo Chiesa s'incammina verso la piazza principale.

 

///

 

Fede ha cercato in camera, ma lì Federico non c'era.  
Così come non era nei bagni, o sul terrazzo, o al ristorante, o col mister che si prendeva un caffè al bar.  
Bussa frenetico alla porta della camera di Marco, dove è in corso un comizio del capitano per analizzare autonomamente la partita di quella sera con quasi tutti i compagni.  
Davide ha appena il tempo di aprire la porta che Berna è già entrato dentro come una furia.  
"C'è Fede?!"  
Ma Federico non c'è.  
"No.. non lo vedo dall'ora di cena" risponde Simone Scuffet, facendo spallucce.  
Mimmo, appena nota lo sguardo del carrarese, si allarma e lo raggiunge con poche falcate.  
"Che è successo?"  
"Non trovo più Federico, Mì. Non c'è"  
Sottolinea bene le parole Berna, con una serietà preoccupante.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti gli Azzurrini si riversano in corridoio e bussano alle poche camere rimaste inesplorate.  
Baby Chiesa non è in nessuna di esse e si sparge un po' di panico generale.  
"Non è in albergo"  
"Se lo sa il mister lo uccide" dice Andrea, preoccupato.  
"Federico non è uno che fa queste prese di testa"  
Mimmo non può che dar ragione a Daniele e si gira nuovamente verso Federico, che in mezzo al corridoio sembra più disorientato di un bambino il primo giorno di scuola.  
"Che hai combinato?" chiede duramente Domenico.  
"È quello stronzo di Danilo che mi ha baciato!" si giustifica Fede, coi nervi a fior di pelle.  
Mimmo alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Questa storia deve finire"  
"Colpa sua se non sa tenersi buono il ragazzo!"  
Federico è tentato di farla seriamente finita e prendere a botte il laziale nel bel mezzo del corridoio, davanti a tutti.  
Mattia però lo trattiene per una spalla.  
"Se gli succede qualcosa, Danilo, giuro che ti spacco la faccia!"  
"Calmiamoci tutti" li ammonisce Lorenzo.  
Per qualche istante il gruppo piomba nel silenzio.  
Devono seriamente darsi una calmata, se continuano a fare casino il mister verrà a sapere cos'è successo e allora sì che saranno cavoli amari.

 

 

///

 

 

Il Fede più piccolo smette di piangere solo quando, nella grande piazza di Cracovia, trova pace sedendosi su una panchina.  
Ha il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e l'espressione più triste del mondo: quella è sicuramente la serata più brutta della sua vita.  
Si paragona un po' a Danilo e riflette.  
Il laziale, innanzitutto, sembra più uomo.  
Con quel poco di barba e lo sguardo strafottente, oltre ai modi di fare sicuri e un po' coatti.  
È così difficile essere Federico Chiesa invece, pensa.  
Alza lo sguardo e vede una coppia di due ragazzi che si bacia teneramente davanti alla cattedrale di Cracovia.  
Fede fa un mezzo sorriso, sono belli.  
È certo che anche lui e Federico siano belli, anche se poi quello che pensa la gente mica gli interessa, lui sta tanto bene così...  
La sua paura è: anche Fede sta tanto bene? O davvero non è tipo da relazioni serie come lo descrive Danilo? Forse sta solo cercando di dimenticare la sua precedente storia.  
Non è che non si fida di Federico, è che la sua incertezza gli offusca la mente.  
Il grande orologio segna che mancano pochi minuti alla mezzanotte e forse è il caso di tornare; innanzitutto perché sta morendo di freddo, il pianto inoltre gli ha procurato un mal di testa tremendo, e poi se Di Biagio l'ha beccato addio partita con la Germania.  
Immagina le urla di suo padre dove arriverebbero e quello basta per farlo alzare dalla panchina e incamminarsi nuovamente verso l'albergo.

 

 

///

 

 

È tardissimo e Federico non è tornato.  
I ragazzi sono nella hall, dopo aver approfittato dell'uscita di scena del mister che si era chiuso in camera per dormire, e si guardano in faccia preoccupati senza sapere che fare.  
Marco ha fatto salire nelle proprie stanze molti di loro intorno alla mezzanotte, perché è poco saggio farsi trovare tutti lì fuori.  
Sono rimasti così lui, Daniele, Mimmo e il gruppetto dell'Atalanta più Roberto ed ovviamente Berna.  
Quest'ultimo lancia con poca delicatezza il telefono sul divanetto opposto a dove è seduto lui.  
"Perché non risponde a questo cazzo di cellulare di merda?!"  
Si passa nervosamente la mani tra i capelli, sta diventando matto.  
"Basta, vado a cercarlo" sentenzia poi, alzandosi.  
Domenico lo imita e lo blocca per un braccio.  
"Non fare stronzate, Fede. Non sai neanche dove sia, vuoi girare per Cracovia in piena notte? Così Di Biagio vi fa andare a giocare con la nazionale dell'Angola, nella migliore delle ipotesi"  
"Non me ne fotte un cazzo, ho combinato io questo casino. È colpa mia se gli è successo qualcosa!"  
Lo sproloquio dei due viene però interrotto dalla voce colma di meraviglia e sollievo di Mattia Caldara che, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'entrata dell'hotel, esclama: "Federico!"  
Tutti quanti si girano in quella direzione e il gruppetto di giocatori della Dea si alza subito per sincerarsi delle condizioni del piccolo Chiesa, stringendolo in vari abbracci.  
"Cristo Fede, ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!" esclama Andrea Conti, scompigliandogli i capelli castani.  
Cercano d'ignorare il viso stravolto e con ancora ben evidenti i segni del pianto, conoscendone i motivi.  
"Non farlo mai più, ci stavamo rimanendo tutti secchi!" gli raccomanda Daniele, sospirando finalmente sollevato.  
Federico abbasso lo sguardo mortificato.  
"Scusate, non volevo farvi preoccupare..." bofonchia a bassa voce.  
"Okay tutti nelle proprie stanze, penso che per questa sera abbiamo dato abbastanza" commenta il capitano Benassi, trascinando quasi di forza il gruppo bergamasco su per le scale.  
Daniele e Roberto, assonnati, li seguono in silenzio.  
Berna, che da quando ha visto Federico sulla soglia dell'albergo è come congelato, si riscuote solo in quel momento.  
Fede è immobile ancora con lo sguardo basso e dondola sui talloni.  
Mimmo fissa entrambi senza dire nulla.  
"Domenico, scusa, ma stasera posso...-"  
Berna però lo ferma prima che possa andare oltre.  
"No. Stai in camera con me, in camera nostra. Per favore" lo supplica quasi Federico, allarmato.  
Mimmo ha visto rare volte Berna pregare una persona, Fede invece praticamente mai.  
Il piccolo Chiesa evita accuratamente di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Possiamo andare in camera? Ho mal di testa"  
Il maggiore annuisce e Domenico li guarda avviarsi su per le scale.  
Sospira, sperando che le cose si sistemino.  
Quei due sono fatti per stare insieme.

 

 

///

 

 

Sono saliti in stanza nel silenzio più totale e per Federico è già diventato insostenibile dopo due minuti.  
"Vuoi un OKI per il mal di testa?"  
"No, ora passa"  
Fede gli dà le spalle mentre si toglie le scarpe, pronto ad infilarsi a letto.  
Berna non riesce ad andare a dormire così però, con quella distanza incolmabile tra loro.  
"Fede guardami per favore"  
Il più piccolo alza timidamente la testa, con l'espressione da cucciolo bastonato ma lo sguardo puntato sempre verso terra.  
"No... non li posso guardare i tuoi occhi, non stasera"  
A Federico fa male il cuore quando sente quelle parole.  
Si siede accanto a lui e lo abbraccia da dietro, poggiando il capo contro la sua schiena.  
"Piccolo mi dispiace tanto, ma te lo giuro che è stato Danilo a baciarmi. So che sembra una scusa detta e ridetta ma ti assicuro che è la verità. Non posso neanche immaginare di baciare qualcun altro che non sia tu"  
"Quelle cose che ha detto però..."  
Federico lo stringe più forte.  
"Danilo dice solo cazzate. Guardami negli occhi"  
Scioglie l'abbraccio e gli prende il viso tra le mani, alzandoglielo alla sua stessa altezza.  
Fede non può sfuggire a quelle iridi verde prato.  
"Non devi mai, e dico mai, pensare che tu sia meno di quanto sei. Tu sei anche troppo Fede, per tutti ma soprattutto per me. Sei perfetto e ti amo, vorrei che la smettessi di sminuirti così"  
Il più piccolo si lascia andare e poggia la fronte contro quella di Berna.  
"È una sera orribile"  
"Lo so, amore, lo so"  
Federico si lascia cullare dalle braccia amorevoli del più grande e così, finalmente, chiude gli occhi.  
Berna si sistema bene sotto alle lenzuola, tenendo sempre Fede stretto a sé, e fa per alzarsi per spegnere la luce quando la voce assonnata del più piccolo richiama la sua attenzione.  
"Fede?"  
"Dimmi"  
"Ti amo anch'io"  
Il maggiore fa un mezzo sorriso e gli lascia un bacio umido sulle labbra, augurandogli la buonanotte.


	6. Capitolo VI

Quando la mattina dopo Fede scende al ristorante insieme a Berna per la colazione si ritrova sommerso dall'abbraccio anche di Manuel, Davide e degli altri che ieri sera al suo ritorno non erano nella hall.

"Fede sei vivo! Cazzo, ci hai fatto cagare addosso stanotte"

Alex Ferrari e la finezza, quella sconosciuta!

Il più piccolo ridacchia.

"Sono sano e salvo, giuro"

Di Biagio, dal suo tavolo, osserva la scena un po' stranito ma fortunatamente non sente la conversazione.

Dopodiché i due Fede si siedono accanto a Mimmo e Lorenzo, il più lontano possibile da Danilo che mangia una brioche in silenzio.

Appena la colazione finisce, gli Azzurrini ascoltano attentamente ciò che il mister ha da dire in merito alla partita del giorno prima.

Vengono analizzate le difficoltà tattiche che ci sono state, ognuno dice la sua, ma la morale della favola è solo una: sono uniti, sono bravi, hanno talento, ci credono, hanno più cuore di tutti gli altri.

Meritano quella qualificazione alle semifinali e nella partita contro la Germania devono dare tutto.

Se proprio il destino volesse decidere di farli uscire, poi, lo avrebbero fatto senza rimpianti.

Il discorso si conclude con un unico grido, "Forza ragazzi!", ed un applauso d'incoraggiamento, dopodiché tutti ad allenarsi.

Come al solito di mattina i titolari vanno in palestra e chi ha fatto panchina ha allenamento sul campo.

Davide è impegnato con lo stretching quando Gigio si avvicina, posizionando il tappetino accanto al suo.

Calabria lo guarda abbastanza incuriosito, da quando è iniziato tutto il casino del rinnovo lui e Manuel si sono tenuti un po' a distanza da Gianluigi, poiché la voglia di prenderlo a parole e di dargli opinioni poco obiettive era veramente tanta.

"Ciao... mi chiedevo se potevamo allenarci insieme, come prima"

Chiede timidamente Gigio.

Fa veramente strano vedere un ragazzo grande e grosso come lui con un'espressione così affranta in volto, ma del resto ha soltanto 18 anni, ogni tanto in parecchi se lo dimenticano.

"Certo" risponde cordialmente il terzino.

Gigio però sente che in quella semplice parola non c'è tutto il calore che di solito Davide gli riserva, così il portiere sospira.

"Per quanto può valere, volevo dirti che mi dispiace per quanto sta succedendo"

Calabria si arresta nel bel mezzo di un esercizio e lo guarda per capire se è serio.

Adesso sì che ha voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.

Come cazzo può dire che gli dispiace?

Se avesse avuto le palle d'imporsi a Raiola a quest'ora le cose sarebbero ben diverse.

"Non penso sia il caso di parlarne" - Davide interrompe il discorso con diplomazia.

"Manuel è tanto arrabbiato?"

"È deluso, non arrabbiato"

Gigio abbassa la testa colpevole.

"Quindi tu sei arrabbiato perché Manuel sta male"

Davide scuote la testa.

Proprio non capisce che non è quello il punto?

"Non importa chi ce l'ha con te o no, Gigio. Si tratta di saper pensare con la propria testa"

Il portiere viene di nuovo risucchiato dai propri dubbi e pensieri e Davide, che ha già parlato troppo per i suoi standard, torna a concentrarsi sull'allenamento.

 

////

 

Danilo invece è un altro paio di maniche.

"Posso sapere perché anche tu mi stai ignorando?"

Domenico alza gli occhi al cielo mentre continua a pedalare sulla cyclette.

"Perché stai esagerando, ti stai comportando come un bambino"

"Com'è che siete diventati tutti maestri di vita, qua dentro?" borbotta il laziale, con disappunto.

"Arrenditi Danì, ricomincia e lasciali stare"

L'espressione disinteressata di Danilo vacilla fino a scomparire, soppiantata da una smorfia amareggiata.

"Un po' ci speravo che tornasse da me... Invece merda, si è proprio innamorato"

"Tu sei stato un capitolo della sua vita, Federico potrebbe essere ciò che stava aspettando, così come ci sarà un'altra persona disposta ad essere questo per te"

Non avrebbe mai capito come faceva Domenico a saper dire sempre la cosa giusta, che si trovassero negli spogliatoi durante l'intervallo di una partita o in occasioni più riservate come quella.

"Neanche me lo ricordavo com'era stare da soli, eppure l'ho fatta finire io"

"Imparerai. Alla fine impariamo sempre"

Danilo annuisce distrattamente e torna a pedalare a sua volta.

“Mimmo... puoi fare una cosa per me? Un favore, ti prego”

“Dimmi Danilo”

“Una notte”

Domenico è quel tipo di persona che raramente ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni.

Lancia uno sguardo criptico al laziale, che se ne sta in attesa.

Danilo gli ha chiesto una notte, una notte insieme, dove sicuramente dormire non è nella lista delle cose da fare.

“Non sono la puttana di nessuno, Danì”

“Infatti. Sei un amico che mi aiuta ad andare avanti”

“Facendo sesso?”

“Facendo sesso. Conosci un modo migliore? Perché io no”

Dopo qualche istante l'attaccante del Sassuolo scoppia a ridere, Danilo non capisce se sia sinceramente divertito o se lo sta prendendo per il culo.

“Tu sei proprio matto Danì”

“Grazie eh”

“Dopo la partita, all'una in camera mia, comunque”

Danilo lo guarda sorpreso ma Mimmo ha già ripreso a pedalare a capo chino e con un sorriso sghembo dipinto in volto.

 

///

 

"Allora, com'è andata tra te e Mattia?"

Andrea è sorpreso quando sente Berna rivolgergli quella domanda.

Un po' perché Federico è uno che se ne sta quasi sempre per le sue, difficilmente entra nelle faccende altrui, e poi perché nemmeno dovrebbe sapere che tra lui e Mattia è successo qualcosa.

Fa mente locale e capisce che probabilmente, quando Matti ha pianto, doveva essere presente anche Berna.

"Bene... stiamo insieme, adesso. Anche se ci ho messo un po' a capire quello che provavo"

Federico sorride consapevolmente.

"Sono contento per voi. Sono stato sulla tua stessa barca anch'io, se ti può rincuorare"

Conti lo guarda stupito.

"Davvero? Quindi non ti sei dichiarato prima tu a Federico?"

"Oh no, ha avuto molto più coraggio di me" risponde il numero 10 con divertimento.

Andrea sorride incredulo, quella proprio non se l'aspettava.

Federico aveva tutta l'aria di qualcuno che si prende subito ciò che vuole.

"Beh anche Mattia mi ha preceduto in quanto a primi passi... ed io che pensavo fossimo i più svegli!"

"È la convinzione che vi frega" commenta baby Chiesa, inserendosi nella conversazione.

Afferra anche lui un paio di pesetti ed incomincia a lavorare.

"Ma sentilo!" esclama Federico, ridendo.

"No ora voglio sapere, com'è che gli hai detto che ti eri innamorato?" chiede incuriosito Andrea all'indirizzo del più piccolo.

"Gli ho raccontato com'era iniziata, eravamo sotto casa mia in piena notte, e quando stavo per dirgli ti amo lui mi ha fermato perché non sapeva se provava lo stesso" risponde Fede, guardando il fidanzato con palese ironia.

"In mia difesa posso dire che è stata solo mancanza di coraggio perché qualcosa per te la provavo!" si difende Bernardeschi, suscitando le risate del terzino dell'Atalanta.

Certo che Federico Bernardeschi e mancanza di coraggio nella stessa frase facevano un certo effetto, il più piccolo doveva proprio averlo stregato.

"Minchia Fè ma fai proprio schifo! E come hai rimediato?"

"Scenata di gelosia epica in un locale con annessa dichiarazione e un bacio incredibile" dice soddisfatto il più grande, facendo spallucce.

"Che era incredibile lo stai dicendo tu" lo stuzzica Fede, facendogli la linguaccia.

"Venti minuti dopo eravamo nudi nel mio letto, ti sfido a sostenere che non fosse incredibile"

Baby Chiesa arrossisce e gli lancia un'occhiata torva.

Berna ama farlo imbarazzare; gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia a mo di scuse.

"Woah, non voglio conoscere i dettagli!"

"Invece la tua dichiarazione da film sotto la doccia è stata efficace" constata il più piccolo, al quale ovviamente Mattia ha raccontato tutto.

"Ehi, tu e Matti complottate alle nostre spalle per caso?"

"Non lo saprete mai" risponde con un sorriso furbetto il piccolo Chiesa.

"Stai diventando proprio un ribelle, bimbo"

Gli mormora all'orecchio Federico, circondandogli il bacino.

"Tutta colpa tua" ribatte il minore, ridendo.

Berna gli lascia un bacio umido e fugace sul collo, prima di spostarsi verso il bilanciere.

 

///

 

Quando dopo pranzo Davide sale in camera, ha tutta l'intenzione di non dire nulla a Manuel riguardo il breve colloquio con Gigio; non vuole renderlo ancora più triste.

Ma i buoni propositi del terzino sfumano appena mette piede in stanza, dove un Manuel Locatelli in piena crisi isterica sta lanciando all'aria mezzo contenuto della sua valigia.

Davide evita una ciabatta in pieno volto per un pelo.

“Manuel? Che stai facendo?”

Il centrocampista si gira, rivelando gli occhi gonfi di pianto.

“Lo odio! E' uno stronzo!” e scaglia via un paio di calzettoni arrotolati.

“Chi è uno stronzo? Che è successo?”

Ma Loca non gli risponde, impegnato com'è a cercare qualche altro oggetto su cui sfogarsi.

Appena Davide lo vede prendere in mano una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma da 500 ml decide di intervenire perché morire di trauma cranico non è nei suoi piani della giornata, così con ampie falcate raggiunge il fidanzato e lo spinge di forza sul letto, sedendoglisi sullo stomaco.

Poi gli prende le mani e gliele blocca tenendogliele sopra alla testa e lo guarda per un po', mentre l'altro respira lentamente.

“Ti sei calmato?”

Manuel annuisce allora Davide lo libera da quell'improbabile posizione e lo fa stendere tra le proprie gambe, lasciandogli tanti bacetti sulla guancia.

“Adesso tranquillo e rilassato mi spieghi cos'è successo, va bene?”

“Ho incontrato Gigio. Ha detto che ti aveva parlato e che gli dispiaceva per quello che stava succedendo, ma che non poteva dir di no a Raiola. A quell'ipocrita, capisci?! A lui non può dire di no ma a noi sì! Ho una voglia matta di prenderlo a schiaffi, quella testa di cazzo!”

Davide in realtà sapeva che era solo la delusione del momento a far parlare così Manuel; Gigio gli era stato vicino durante tutta la gavetta fino all'esordio in Serie A e il terzino immaginava quanto ci stesse male il fidanzato. In realtà Manu voleva un bene dell'anima a Gianluigi e quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.

“Tu cosa hai risposto?”

“Niente, me ne sono andato. Insultare pesantemente il suo procuratore davanti a lui non mi sembrava un'idea saggia, specialmente con Di Biagio nei paraggi...”

Davide annuisce distrattamente e continua a baciarlo piano, come se quel singolo contatto potesse scacciar via tutta la tristezza dal cuore del suo Manuel.

“Dimmi la verità Davide, secondo te va via?”

Il terzino proprio non sa cosa rispondergli.

In verità non ha proprio idea di cosa potrebbe succedere, ogni giorno viene fuori una versione diversa o una nuova dichiarazione da ambo le parti e Davide ha smesso anche di andare sul sito della Gazzetta per provare a capirci qualcosa.

Ciò che però lo fa stare più male è il non poter dire al suo ragazzo qualcosa che lo faccia sentire meglio.

“Non lo so, Manu... proprio non lo so”


	7. Capitolo VII

Il miracolo si è compiuto, gli Azzurrini volano in semifinale.

In campo dal triplice fischio in poi si scatena il caos tra abbracci e festeggiamenti vari.

Federico regala la maglia ai tifosi e al ritorno sul manto erboso lancia uno sguardo acceso di desiderio e felicità al suo piccolo Chiesa, anche lui con solo la maglietta termica addosso che gli mette in risalto il fisico.

Berna lo trova bello da far girar la testa.

L'altro ricambia lo sguardo con altrettanta intensità.

Rientrano negli spogliatoi urlando e cantando e il Fede più grande stringe possessivamente i fianchi del più piccolo.

Appena mettono piede nelle docce baby Chiesa si ritrova con la schiena premuta contro le piastrelle fredde, nemmeno uno strato di vestiti addosso e le labbra di Federico che lo baciano fameliche.

"Dio Fede quanto ti amo" ansima il più piccolo, mentre la scia di baci si sposta sul suo collo, dove Federico lascia un bel segno violaceo.

"Io di più bimbo" risponde Berna con voce roca.

Fede è abbastanza agile da invertire le posizioni e con un sorriso tutt'altro che innocente inchioda il più grande al muro.

Bernardeschi pensa di poter permettere una cosa del genere soltanto a Federico e poi vederlo prendere in mano la situazione in questo modo lo fa impazzire di desiderio.

Sembra che in quei momenti il timido ed ingenuo Federico Chiesa lasci spazio alla sua versione più intraprendente.

"Ricambio il favore" sussurra a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, prima di succhiargli avidamente il pomo d'Adamo fino a farne uscire un succhiotto.

"Non mi dici che sono stato bravo stasera?" chiede Berna col fiato grosso.

"Tu sei sempre perfetto, Federico"

Ma quella sera davvero si era superato, prendendosi la squadra sulle spalle come un vero leader.

Un leone nella savana.

In campo, i due Federico non si guardano mai. Non ne hanno bisogno.

Eppure quella volta Chiesa aveva osservato a lungo il suo ragazzo lottare su ogni pallone, fino all'ultimo istante.

E' impossibile non posare lo sguardo sul corpo agile di Berna, quando gioca sembra brillare di luce propria.

Quando il maggiore vede Fede far scorrere le labbra sempre più giù, fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, sente il piacere propagarsi rapidamente in tutto il suo corpo e la sua mente.

E' la prima volta che Federico gli fa un pompino.

“Fede non sei obbligato a...”

“Per una volta puoi smetterla di preoccuparti e lasciarmi fare?” lo interrompe il più piccolo, con un piccolo sorriso.

Allora Berna chiude gli occhi e appoggia la testa contro il muro, sorridendo sornione.

“Tu mi farai diventare matto, bimbo”

Federico continua con la sua scia di baci lungo tutta la lunghezza del membro del più grande, che ha il fiato corto.

Non è esperto, Federico. Non è deciso.

Eppure Berna pensa che quello sia il pompino più bello della sua vita, perché il più piccolo ci mette amore.

Probabilmente è un vero e proprio ossimoro, perché “pompino amorevole” proprio non si può sentire, ma Federico non saprebbe in che altro modo esprimere il concetto.

“Fede sto per venire...” riesce a dire, con voce rauca, tra un ansimo e l'altro.

Quelle parole catapultano il più piccolo fuori da quell'idillio e, più incerto di quanto sperasse di apparire, si stacca rapidamente.

Il seme di Federico gli sporca il petto.

Il maggiore si lascia cadere accanto a Fede sulle piastrelle umide, il cuore che ancora gli batte all'impazzata.

Fede ha l'aria ancora smarrita e il sapore di Berna sulle labbra.

Il più grande lo prende tra le braccia e lo bacia con trasporto; quando si staccano però Federico ha uno sguardo quasi impaurito in volto.

“Com'è stato? Uno schifo? Avrei dovuto...?”

Berna scuote la testa sorridendo e gli prende il viso tra le mani.

E' ubriaco di felicità, ubriaco di lui.

“No, Fede. E' stato meraviglioso, tu sei meraviglioso”

A quel punto anche sul volto di baby Chiesa spunta un dolcissimo, luminoso sorriso.

Quando escono uno stretto all'altro dalle docce, con solo un asciugamano addosso, un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra e i segni violacei ben visibili sul collo, Roberto Gagliardini lancia un urlo isterico.

“NO! Io adesso in quelle docce non ci entro!”

 

 

////

 

 

“Oh mio... cazzo Andrea sei così... Dio!”

Mattia getta la testa all'indietro mentre l'orgasmo lo scuote da capo a piedi, presto imitato da Andrea che lo sovrasta.

Il biondo si accascia poi accanto a lui sul letto, col fiato grosso.

“Si beh, Andrea per gli amici va bene ma se vuoi chiamarmi Dio non mi oppongo”

Caldara, ancora stravolto, non ha neanche la forza di scuotere la testa allibito.

Richiedere un minimo di romanticismo da parte di Andrea Conti mentre fanno l'amore sembra davvero qualcosa di fantascientifico.

“Vaffanculo” riesce semplicemente a dire il difensore centrale, suscitando le risate del compagno che gli si butta addosso con poca delicatezza.

Andrea lo guarda da sopra in giù, con quegli occhi azzurri sempre vispi e il sorriso pieno di vitalità.

Mattia suo malgrado sorride, specchiandosi nelle iridi del fidanzato, perché non riesce neanche a fingere di avercela con lui.

“Siamo in semifinale, Matti, ma ci pensi?!”

“Ma va? Ho giocato anch'io, sai?” lo prende per il culo l'altro, beccandosi un piccolo morso sulla spalla.

“Devi smetterla di fare lo stronzo”

“Ah io?!”

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, dopodiché Andrea si sistema meglio contro il corpo atletico di Mattia e poggia la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

Il difensore centrale ha imparato a godersi per bene i momenti del genere, in cui Andrea sembra un bimbo bisognoso di attenzioni.

In verità, lui un bimbo lo è sempre, ma in quelle particolari occasioni a Mattia non dispiace affatto.

 

 

////

 

 

Danilo, come concordato, raggiunge la camera di Mimmo.

Si sente un po' nervoso, anche se si ripete che non ne ha motivo... in fondo l'ha proposta lui quella pazza idea.

Domenico gli apre con un sorriso accomodante, ma appena il laziale mette piede in camera si ritrova sbattuto con irruenza contro la porta.

Le labbra di Mimmo mordono e baciano le sue con un energia tale che Danilo si sente come se improvvisamente lo avessero catapultato su Marte.

L'altro di stacca appena e lui gli regala uno sguardo quanto meno sconvolto.

La bocca di Domenico si piega in un sorriso malizioso.

"Se vuoi giocare a questo gioco, Danì, si sta alle mie regole"

Danilo non ha nemmeno idea di come possano esserci delle regole, anche se ormai le immagina.

Una parte di lui è verosimilmente stupita, un po' perché avrebbe scommesso la vita che Domenico - nella sua relazione con quel Roberto misterioso - fosse tutt'altro che l'intraprendente della coppia.

Un po' perché... andiamo, è Mimmo, la persona più tranquilla che conosce!

Okay, forse non è proprio tranquillissimo, ma almeno appare relativamente lontano dalla passione per i giochi erotici tra dominante e sottomesso.

L'altra parte della sua testa però è eccitata dal comportamento dell'attaccante e soprattutto desiderosa di un brivido abbastanza forte da fargli dimenticare Federico.

"Sai che te dico Domè? Fammi quello che te pare"

Un nanosecondo più tardi Danilo è sul letto senza maglietta - scagliata poco più in là - e le mani di Domenico gli graffiano la schiena.

Gli cala i pantaloni e i boxer contemporaneamente e lo fa girare, così che affondi il viso contro il cuscino.

"Mi prendi da dietro?" chiede Danilo, un po' sorpreso.

Mimmo alza gli occhi al cielo perché lui odia parlare in quei momenti.

Che bisogno c'è di parlare mentre si fa sesso?!

"Davanti è pericoloso"

"Che cazzo c'è di pericoloso?!"

"Gli occhi"

Danilo vorrebbe riflettere ampiamente su quella risposta che, così a primo impatto, non capisce, ma Domenico - senza il minimo preavviso o preparazione - entra in lui con una spinta secca.

Il laziale ringrazia Dio di non essere sullo stesso piano di Di Biagio perché con l'urlo che ha cacciato probabilmente all'allenatore sarebbe venuto un colpo.

"Ma lo sai che sei uno stronzo?!" ansima Danilo, mentre inizia a godere delle spinte energie di Mimmo.

"E sta un po' zitto, Danì"

 

 

////

 

 

“Stanno urlando”

“Magari stanno giocando alla Play, Manu”

“No no queste sono proprio grida da sesso violento, Dà. Danilo e Mimmo stanno facendo sesso violento!”

Davide osserva Manuel semi-nudo con l'orecchio poggiato alla parete e, per quanto vorrebbe, proprio non riesce a prenderlo sul serio.

Anche perché, con la visione paradisiaca del fisico di Manuel Locatelli davanti agli occhi, i suoi piani sono ben altri.

Con uno scatto lo raggiunge e lo blocca con le spalle al muro, sorridendogli sornione.

“E se lasciassimo perdere Mimmo e Danilo e ci concentrassimo su di noi?”

Manuel sta per lasciarsi trasportare in un bacio tutt'altro che casto quando la porta della camera si apre; entrambi rischiano di cadere a terra come due idioti per la sorpresa.

“ANCORA?! MA BASTA!”

Fanno appena in tempo a vedere la figura di un Roberto Gagliardini urlante, ma quello è già andato via.

Lorenzo Pellegrini invece se ne sta sulla soglia a tormentarsi le mani con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.

“Scusate il disturbo, ma la porta era socchiusa e poiché Domenico mi ha sfrattato cercavo asilo”

Davide lancia un'occhiata sconcertata a Manuel, che lo guarda innocentemente.

“Stavamo per farlo con la porta aperta?!”

“Una piccola svista” si scusa il centrocampista, con la faccia da finto santo.

“Okay, afferrato il concetto, vado da Federico...” si intromette Lorenzo, col viso rosso d'imbarazzo, per poi tornare in corridoio.

I due milanisti si lanciano un'occhiata prima di correre alla porta.

“NO! NON ANDARE!”


	8. Capitolo VIII

Federico non aveva mai visto Berna piangere.

Vederlo in quelle condizioni dopo essere stati eliminati in quel modo era la peggiore delle torture per il più piccolo.

Anche lui sarebbe voluto scoppiare in lacrime ma era talmente frustrato ed arrabbiato con sé stesso per quel cazzo di dolore muscolare che non gli aveva permesso di lottare con i ragazzi fino all'ultimo che non aveva neanche la forza di piangere.

Dopo le interviste di routine e tanto tempo in mezzo al prato, gli Azzurrini rientrano negli spogliatoi e Fede si siede accanto al più grande che se ne sta a capo chino.

Gli accarezza piano la guancia umida e ci lascia sopra un piccolo bacio.

"Sai che devi essere fiero di ciò che hai fatto, vero? Tutti dobbiamo esserlo"

Federico annuisce distrattamente.

Il più piccolo abbassa lo sguardo a sua volta e torna a prepararsi in silenzio.

Il mutismo di Berna persiste durante tutto il viaggio in pullman e una volta giunti in albergo.

Baby Chiesa, nonostante sia ugualmente a pezzi, vorrebbe tirarlo su in ogni modo.

Sa che per Federico è l'ultima competizione con la maglia degli Azzurrini e sa che ci teneva tantissimo ad arrivare fino in fondo.

"Fede se c'è qualcosa che...-"

"Voglio solo stare un po' da solo, bimbo"

"Oh.. sì, giusto.. allora vado da.. dai ragazzi, sì"

Il più piccolo s'incammina per il corridoio con gli occhi rossi e l'espressione delusa.

Non riesce a salvare il culo alla propria squadra.

Non riesce a consolare il proprio ragazzo.

Quella sera, l'unica sera in cui importava davvero, non gli veniva bene un cazzo.

Bussa alla porta della camera di Andrea e Roberto, dove trova anche Antonio, Lorenzo e Gigio.

"Ditemi che conoscete un modo per dimenticare questa serata di merda" bofonchia il piccolo Chiesa, lasciandosi cadere sulla moquette ai piedi del letto.

Petagna estrae una bottiglia di Belvedere da un borsone nascosto sotto il letto.

"È l'unico modo che conosco" annuncia.

Federico - che ignora la consapevolezza di aver bevuto alcolici (e per alcolici intende prosecco) soltanto al suo diciottesimo compleanno - afferra la bottiglia e ne tracanna un lungo sorso.

"Ci metteremo nei casini" commenta Roberto, già psicologicamente stanco per l'espulsione.

"Non rompere, non è serata" dopodiché l'attaccante estrae un'altra bottiglia, stavolta di Tequila, e la passa a Lorenzo ed Antonio.

 

 

////

 

 

"Domani partiamo..."

"Wow Matti, sei proprio perspicace..." commenta con un accenno di divertimento Andrea, mentre disegna cerchi immaginari sul petto di Mattia coperto da una t-shirt grigia.

Quella sera ha soltanto voglia di dormire stretto a lui.

"Andremo in vacanza, ognuno con i propri amici, e poi tu partirai per Milano"

La voce di Caldara è greve.

Andrea si alza su un gomito e lo guarda fisso negli occhi, per capire cosa sta pensando.

La delusione per quella serata aveva portato alla mente del difensore pensieri tutt'altro che felici e che avrebbe preferito affrontare il più tardi possibile.

Andrea in fondo immaginava che prima o poi sarebbe toccato parlare di quello.

"Milano e Bergamo non sono lontanissime, Matti"

"Stai dicendo che prederesti l'auto quando ti va di vedermi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo?"

"Tu lo faresti"

"Infatti. Ma io sono io e tu sei tu, Andre. Ed io, Mattia Caldara, se tu m'illudi, sono finito. Non lo supererei mai"

Andrea guarda altrove ma tiene la mano del difensore centrale stretta nella sua.

"Non posso illuderti, lo sai che ti amo"

"Allora dimmelo in faccia adesso: vuoi che funzioni, anche se siamo lontani? O vuoi che ci arrendiamo e la facciamo finita?"

Il solo pensiero di quella seconda eventualità fa gravare un peso sul cuore di Mattia, già messo a dura prova in quella maledetta serata.

Il terzino ritorna a guardarlo negli occhi con lo sguardo più risoluto della sua vita.

"So che è difficile immaginare un Andrea Conti che prova a far funzionare per davvero una relazione per la prima volta nella vita, ma è così. E se devo farlo, voglio farlo con te, amore"

Mattia sorride, quell'ultima parolina che pronunciata con tanta dolcezza e decisione è in grado di irradiargli nel petto un calore stupendo.

"Cadi sempre in piedi tu, eh?"

Andrea ride ed avvicina il suo viso al suo, baciandolo piano.

Quella sera vedere i suoi compagni - e soprattutto Mattia - dalla tribuna era stato una vera tortura, avrebbe voluto combattere insieme a loro, insieme a lui.

Adesso più che mai desidera sentirlo vicino in quell'ultima notte di ritiro.

"Ti amo, stronzo"

"Anche io Andre. Ma sicuro di sentirti bene? Sei troppo sdolcinato stasera"

La conversazione s'interrompe e termina a baci e cuscinate.

 

 

////

 

 

Danilo non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quella botta e via sarebbe diventata un appuntamento fisso in camera di Mimmo.

Quella sera in particolare fare sesso insieme era stato veramente terapeutico.

"Non mi hai ancora spiegato bene la faccenda degli occhi..." inizia il laziale, sinceramente curioso, mentre si rivestono.

Mimmo sta per aprire bocca a riguardo quando una risata fin troppo acuta dall'altra camera lo interrompe.

Fa passare lo sguardo dalla parete a Danilo.

"Che cazzo stanno facendo?"

"Non lo so... andiamo a controllare, ci manca solo la cazziata del mister stasera..."

Quando i due si ritrovano in camera di Petagna e Gagliardini sono a dir poco sconcertati.

"No dico ma vi pare?! Stasera è il momento meno adatto per sbronzarsi! Cazzo Andrea, fa sparire sta roba!"

A Mimmo non piace fare la parte del rompicoglioni, soprattutto poiché lui è proprio l'ultimo a poter essere definito un santo, ma se il mister li beccasse così sarebbe veramente la fine.

Gigio e Roberto, gli unici davvero sobri, provano a rimediare al macello di bottiglie e bicchieri.

Domenico nota poi com'è ridotto Federico: con un colorito tendente al verdastro, gli occhi più acquosi di una pozzanghera, che ride scompostamente e pronuncia frasi prive di senso.

"Cristo ragazzi ma allora siete scemi?! Guardate come sta!"

Mimmo si passa una mano tra i capelli.

Anche Lorenzo e Antonio sembrano ubriachi, ma non ai livelli di baby Chiesa, così se ne tornano nelle loro camere con discrezione sotto lo sguardo di Danilo.

Roberto guarda malissimo Andrea, la classica occhiata da "te l'avevo detto!".

"Ha diciannove anni, mica è minorenne!" si giustifica l'attaccante, facendo spallucce.

La tentazione di Mimmo di prenderlo a capocciate è veramente forte.

"Aiutali a mettere in ordine, io lo riporto in camera"

Lo sguardo che il giocatore del Sassuolo rivolge a Danilo è tutt'altro che convinto.

"Non vorrei offenderti, ma lasciarti da solo con il fidanzato del tuo ex in queste condizioni non m'ispira granché"

"Non lo stuprerò in tua assenza, puoi star tranquillo. Ma se Di Biagio lo trova così succede il finimondo"

Alla fine Domenico non può far altro che annuire stancamente.

I suoi nervi sono già stati messi a dura prova dalla partita, che ha dovuto vedere da una cazzo di tribuna, quindi proprio non ha la forza di discutere alcunché.

Danilo afferra il braccio di baby Chiesa e lo trascina lungo il corridoio.

Il giocatore della Fiore non ride più ma mugugna parole sconnesse tra loro e il laziale deve tenerlo per evitare che cada, poiché l'attaccante non riusce a fare due passi in linea retta.

Danilo bussa alla porta della 125 e un Federico Bernardeschi assonnato viene ad aprirgli.

Dopo quella serata del cazzo non vedeva l'ora di andare a letto, ma appena si ritrova davanti il laziale che tiene Federico praticamente di peso s'irrigidisce quasi in automatico.

"Che cazzo succede?"

"È capitato in camera di Petagna, io e Mimmo abbiamo impedito un possibile coma etilico. È sbronzo da non tenersi in piedi"

Federico guarda il più piccolo con preoccupazione, sorreggendolo tra le proprie braccia.

La cosa più forte che l'altro abbia mai bevuto è stato un Crodino, come cazzo gli è venuto in mente di ridursi così?!

"Cristo Fede ma sei proprio impazzito...?"

L'odore di alcool che emana il corpo di baby Chiesa è spaventoso.

"Beh... grazie, sul serio. È una serata difficile per tutti" dice poi all'indirizzo di Danilo, che annuisce.

"Occupati di lui"

Dopodiché se ne va via lungo il corridoio e Federico chiude la porta.

Sa che quello è il modo di Danilo di chiedere scusa per quanto successo qualche sera fa.

"Fede tu sei matto. Se avevi bisogno di sfogarti potevi benissimo parlarne...-"

Il più piccolo però non lo fa finire.

Sembra riscuotersi da quello stato di trance dovuto alla sbronza, fa una smorfia e sente risalire tutto quello che ha buttato giù poco prima.

Fa appena in tempo a scappare in bagno e ad accovacciarsi ai piedi del water che il suo corpo viene scosso dai conati.

Federico lo raggiunge e si siede accanto a lui sulle piastrelle fredde: sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Dopo aver rimesso anche l'anima per la terza volta il più piccolo scoppia in lacrime, spaventato e distrutto da quel continuo vomitare.

"Fede fallo smettere" piagnucola all'indirizzo di Federico, poi un altro conato gli impedisce di parlare.

Il più grande gli accarezza piano la schiena e i capelli, fin quando Fede non ha finito.

Baby Chiesa ha la faccia stravolta, la testa gli scoppia, ha un sapore orribile in bocca e gola ed esofago gli bruciano da morire.

"Sto male"

"Lo so, piccolo. Ti prometto che passa"

"Perché stasera non ne faccio una buona?!" si lamenta mentre si alza barcollando.

Federico lo aiuta a tenersi in piedi, l'equilibrio nel post sbronza non è dei migliori, ed insieme raggiungono il letto.

"Non devi dire così, Fede. Non è colpa tua se sei uscito oggi, non potevi rischiare di combinare qualche casino serio col dolore alla gamba"

"Scusa, volevo farti sentire meglio prima invece come sempre ne ho combinata una delle mie" dice con gli occhi chiusi, la testa minaccia davvero di esplodergli.

Certe volte si sente davvero troppo un bambino in confronto a Federico.

Non vuole che il suo ragazzo si senta in dovere di tenerlo d'occhio sempre e comunque come un ragazzino di dieci anni.

Berna sa cosa gli passa per la testa e lo prende tra le proprie braccia, baciandogli la tempia.

"Smettila Fede, smettila"

Smettila di darti colpe che non hai e smettila di sentirti così poco adatto a me, vuole dire.

“Pensi che passerà? La delusione per stasera, intendo”

“Col tempo, sì. Avevi ragione, siamo stati dei guerrieri e chi lotta non perde mai. Dobbiamo ricordarcelo sempre”

Il minore annuisce, anche perché il mal di testa è davvero troppo forte per continuare a parlare, e si limita a stringersi forte a Federico, che lo abbraccia di rimando.

E' una di quelle sere in cui è necessario incollare tutti i pezzi insieme.

Berna chiude gli occhi e si rilassa a ritmo del battito cardiaco del suo ragazzo; adesso vuole pensare alla settimana a Dubai che li attende e a nient'altro.

 

 

////

 

 

Danilo sta ripercorrendo i propri passi per tornare in camera, quando s'imbatte in Mimmo nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

“Ehi”

“Ehi. Tutto sistemato, il microbo è arrivato sano e salvo. Oddio, sano non proprio...”

Domenico annuisce sollevato, forse quella serata assurda può finalmente concludersi.

“Comunque ti saluto adesso, perché domattina devo raggiungere presto Francesca in aeroporto”

Danilo è stupito di sé stesso quando sente una lieve delusione farsi strada dentro il proprio petto.

“Quindi... ciao Dani', ci vediamo in campionato”

Si abbracciano un po' goffamente ma il laziale non ha ancora detto nulla.

Mimmo sta per entrare in camera, dalla porta socchiusa sente già il lieve russare di Lorenzo, quando la voce dell'altro lo blocca.

“Senti, mi chiedevo... Quello che è successo qui... potrebbe capitare altre volte?” dice, alludendo ai loro incontri di sesso clandestino in piena notte.

Domenico lo scruta attentamente, con le braccia conserte.

“Stai per sposarti, Danilo. Hai Elisa per quello”

“E' con te che voglio farlo, non con Elisa”

Cade di nuovo il silenzio.

Nessuno dei due può credere di aver sentito davvero quelle parole, Danilo neanche sa come ha fatto a pronunciarle, eppure gli è venuto così naturale.

Mimmo fa un mezzo sorriso e gli dà una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla, stringendogliela appena.

“Buonanotte, Danilo”

“'notte Domè”

Non è un sì, ma non è neanche un no.

 

 

////

 

 

Alla fine, anche quell'avventura finisce.

Le strade degli Azzurrini si dividono, per il momento, all'aeroporto di Malpensa.

Manuel e Davide si lanciano uno sguardo d'intesa e le loro mani si sfiorano, mentre prendono insieme a Gigio il taxi che li porterà in centro: è giunto il momento di parlargli.

Danilo prende il treno da solo, diretto a Roma, e si chiede se Mimmo è già arrivato a Sassuolo; il perché, non lo sa.

I due Federico si siedono in un tavolo appartato da Burger King e condividono una porzione di patatine fritte e maionese in attesa di fare il check-in per il loro volo per Dubai.

Rientrare a Firenze, in quel momento, non era tra le loro priorità.

Andrea e Mattia prendono insieme il pullman per Bergamo, lasciando Petagna a piedi poco gentilmente.

“Ehi, se vuoi stasera ti ospito io”

L'attaccante sorride ed accetta l'invito di Gagliardini.

Daniele e Marco viaggiano all'indirizzo di Torino, quell'Europeo era stato stupendo ma stancante, che fatica ritrovarsi dei compagni di squadra come i loro!

Domenico, una volta a casa, lascia Francesca ad occuparsi delle valige e si accomoda sul dondolo in terrazza.

Afferra il cellulare per chiamare Roberto ma, sorprendentemente, nel registro delle chiamate recenti il primo numero che compare è quello di Danilo.


End file.
